JonTron
Entrance Famous Walk JonTron walks in as a silhouette of many famous video games. Special Attacks Neutral B - Zapper JonTron gets out a Zapper and fires it at the opponents, dealing them damage. You can fire it in 7 directions with the analog stick. If you hold B still for a short period of time he fires multiple times. You can shoot up to 5 times but you have to wait a minute to use it again. Side B - Cartridge Throw JonTron gets a cartridge out of a console and throws it at the opponent dealing the opponent damage. There are NES,SNES and N64 cartridges for each time when you throw one, NES cartridge deals minimum damage, SNES cartridge deals average damage, and the N64 cartridge deals many damage. If you hold B still, he will throw a cartridge very far. Up B - Rocket Launch JonTron grabs on a rocket and will make him fly up in the air. The opponents will deal damage if they get hit by the rocket or get hit by the Rickey's flames. Pressing B will release JonTron from grabbing the rocket. The rocket will explode of it hits a ledge or getting hit by a projectile. Down B - Jacques the Parrot JonTron's pet parrot Jacques appears on stage and Jacques will fire a lazer out of his eye to attack the opponents dealing the opponent damage, Jacques will simply avoid projectiles and opponents other attacks that were trying to attack Jacques. Jacques will fly off stage if you Press Down B. You can call Jacques for 3 times for each stock so don't waste them! Final Smash - Video Game Rage JonTron will get out an cartridge and Music plays in the background and JonTron says "I'm Sick of your Shit!" and he throws the cartridge at the opponent, the opponent will receive an Instant KO if they get hit by the cartridge. Then JonTron gets out a plastic Thor's hammer and whacks the opponents and the cartridge which will go flying and might hit an opponent. The final smash ends when the cartridge is out of the stage or all the opponents are off stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "ADAAAAAAAAAH!!!" KOSFX2: "NOOOH!" Star KOSFX: "NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Screen KOSFX: "OUCH!" Taunts Up: "I wasn't expecting that to be loud!" Sd: *Puts on sunglasses* "I'll take that shit!" Dn: "I AIIIIIIIIIN'T having that shit!" Victory/Lose Pose Option 1: "You are the best pose!" Option 2: SRSLY face Option 3: "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" *In a joyful way* Losing Pose: gets infuriated as the word "Shiet" appears under him Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Punches twice, then makes a hand point forwards. *Dash Attack - Slips and fall over, sliding when he hits the ground. This leaves Jon tripped. *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt - A pot of nuts appears on the ground as it pops. Has slight ending lag. Smashes *Side - Jacques fires a laser forwards. *Up- ??? *Down - Plays a tape recording, creating a large electrical shockwave. Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab - Jacques flies forwards. A basic tether recovery. *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up - Jacques flies upwards and then explodes. *Down - Punches them multiple times on the ground. Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA - Enter End of a Video Kirby Hat TBA When Chosen TBA Stage TBA Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Internet Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:YouTube Category:Heros Category:Defensive